


For You

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of writing freebies I've written for other people featuring their characters.





	1. Information

This is a collection of free oneshots/ ficlets I've written for other people. I do not claim ownership to any of the characters listed in any of these stories. All characters belong to their respective creators.


	2. For sillydoodlez (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Slice of Life | Third Person POV

The rhythmic sound of the knife chopping on the board has become an all too familiar sound in Blaze's everyday life, he vaguely realizes. It's familiar, and in a sense, it's comforting. He doesn't know why, but his chest feels all warm and fuzzy whenever he hears it, knowing that Ruby is always there with that usual soft and subtle smile on her face as she prepares a meal.  
  
Blaze keeps quiet as he peers over the woman's shoulders. There's nothing of interest in such a mundane task, but he is a bit bored and curious to see what it is that Ruby is up to. Ruby pauses for a moment when the peace and quiet of her work area is disturbed by a new but familiar presence. She doesn't say anything and resumes chopping up the vegetables.  
  
Blaze hovers around her, and Ruby does well in ignoring him and stay focused instead. Then again, it's not like the man is deliberately trying to disturb his companion's work. He just feels... compelled to watch her. It's strange, especially since there's nothing remotely interesting in watching someone cook, but it's different with Ruby.  
  
Ruby has this certain air around her that makes Blaze feel at peace, and for some reason, it's fun watching her. As he keeps his gaze locked on her figure, he even starts to notice little details about her that he never paid much attention to before. The way the light catches her hair at a certain angle, the loose and relaxed shoulders, the slight tilt of her head as she continues to cook.  
  
Slowly, realization starts to dawn on him. It doesn't come like a strike of lightning, but when the realization hits, it hits him _hard_. Blaze's chest puffs out ever so slightly as he takes in a deep and shaky breath, managing to stop himself from gasping or making any other sound that might catch Ruby's attention. If he caught her attention now, she would definitely be able to see the pinkish hue that's formed on his cheeks.  
  
_Oh no_, he thinks to himself, discreetly raising a hand to cover his open mouth. ****_Oh no._  
  
I'm...  
  
His thoughts trail off, but he knows it now. He's in love, and he can't deny it.


	3. For CanineKing (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Angst | Third Person POV

The light from the rising sun seeps in between the spaces of the curtains, giving the shared bedroom of the two lovers an almost ethereal glow. The sunlight lands upon Mel's closed eyelids, disturbing her peaceful slumber. With a slight groan of protest, she's roused from her sleep, lazily blinking her eyes open.  
  
What greets her first thing in the morning is Ace's face, scarred but at peace. Their mouth is slightly open, an occasional yawn slipping past them, and Mel doesn't fail to notice the dried drool spot on their pillow. The woman chuckles quietly to herself, not wanting to be too loud and possibly risk waking up her partner. They look a complete dork like this, but they're _her_ complete dork, and knowing that small piece of information makes Mel's heart flutter and soar.  
  
Fingertips gingerly run across the old wounds on Ace's face, Mel's features painted in a mixture of troubled and relieved. They've both been through so much. Seen so much. Suffered so much. Sometimes, it's hard for Mel to believe that this is all real. Sometimes, she has to convince herself that this isn't a dream and the one that she loves so much is back in her arms, safe and sound, and to protect her from whatever cruel things the world decides to throw at them.  
  
A loud and almost obnoxious sounding snore from Ace breaks Mel out from her thoughts, and the sheets rustle ever so slightly from the small jump of surprise she makes. Her expression grows soft and warm once more, and the woman pulls Ace closer towards her. They stir slightly but otherwise remains asleep.  
  
Mel nuzzles her cheek against the top of Ace's head. She has nothing to fear anymore, now that they're together. She's never letting go of them ever again.


	4. For PrinceAcidKitten (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort | Third Person POV

There's a comfortable silence hanging in the air between Fern and Jamie, the two young men sitting side by side by the edge of a lake. The sky above them is clear, and there's nothing and no one else in the area that might ruin this small moment of peace that they have found for themselves. A slight breeze caresses Fern's cheeks as he spares his companion a quick side glance. For a moment, he's awestruck by the view of Jamie's profile, illuminated by the bright and unrelenting sun.  
  
Fern's eyes travel downwards, and his breath almost catches in his throat at the sight of new and fresh bruises on Jamie's skin. Although he doesn't want to jump to conclusions, he already has a vague idea as to where Jamie may have gotten those injuries, and his chest constricts, aching for him and his situation.  
  
"Jamie...?" Their silence is broken by the tentative call of Fern's voice. His friend offers a hum to acknowledge he heard as a cue for Fern to continue. The shorter male bites down on his lower lip, carefully choosing his words. "Did something happen?"  
  
Jamie directs his attention towards Fern at the sudden question, brown eyes widening slightly when he sees just what it is that Fernnis looking at. Jamie turns his head, almost ashamed. A beat passes before he finally answers in a vague manner, "...My father."  
  
Fern understands, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he nods his head. He carefully reaches out, shaky fingers making contact with Jamie's skin. For a brief second, he tenses up but relaxes enough soon afterwards. Fern continues, delicately running his hand along the blemished skin. Even if the action itself doesn't do much for the wound, Jamie's heart is saved from breaking completely.  
  
"Thanks..." he mumbles underneath his breath, awkward and uncertain.  
  
Fern beams at him. "I'll always be here for you."


	5. For CanineKing (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Angst | Third Person POV

Ace's eyelids slowly flutter open, their body waking up on its own as they had managed to fall asleep quite early last night. Perhaps it was because of the warm and comforting presence by their bedside, Mel's face being the first thing they see when they wake up, and they, quite ironically, consider themselves blessed to be able to start off their morning with such a pretty sight.

A lazy grin forms on Ace's face, tilting their head to bury deeper within the pillows as they stare at their lover's features with eyes half-lidded with some lingering sleep. They're so deeply in love, they realize yet again just how deep they are in their emotions for the woman before them, and they know that their love for Mel will simply continue to grow in their time together because _they finally have that chance. _That opportunity to be together.

Ace's memories are still a lost cause to them, but they find that it doesn't particularly matter now. Yes, there are times that they are troubled by it, especially when an ache spreads across their chest as if guilt for a crime they aren't aware of having committed claws at their chest. ...But it's fine now.

They have Mel by their side. With Mel, they know that they can get through this. Whatever happened in the past might be better left forgotten, or maybe it might bring Ace salvation if they were to remember, but either way, it's all in the past. Nothing can change that.

Because right now, as of this moment, nothing else matters. Nothing else matters because the one Ace deeply cherishes--the one they hold so dear to their heart--is still with them, sleeping soundly in their arms. It is their choice not to chase the ghosts of a past long forgotten, but rather to focus on the gift of the present and look towards a future of many new memories to come with the one they want to spend the rest of their life with.


	6. For CatalystAristarkh (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort | Third Person POV

Ikami hisses underneath his breath, hand pressed tightly against his side where he had gotten a rather major injury. His free hand slides against the wall of the long and empty hallway, hoping to support himself.  
  
His previous fight had not gone well, even if he had ended up winning in the end. The young man clicks his tongue in annoyance. It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, and right now, he needs to focus on getting a certain area of the facility.  
  
Ikami had locked eyes with Itaru at the end of his fight. There were no words spoken between them, but they said a lot with their eyes. The fighter arrives at one of the lesser visited areas of the facility, almost like a safe haven for him and Itaru to just forget the world.  
  
Itaru is already there, unsurprisingly enough, and he holds his hand out for the other man. Ikami allows himself to lean into Itaru's arms, breathing out a sigh of relief at the safety and comfort he felt wash over him.  
  
Itaru sets the both of them down to the floor and reaches for the first aid kit he had brought along. He tends to Ikami's wounds, however small or large, with practiced and experienced hands, a tense silence hanging in between them.  
  
Ikami bites at his lower lip, a brief show of vulnerability appearing in his eyes for a second before trying to regain his composure, but his companion notices it, and he exhales a quiet breath.  
  
"You don't have to push yourself so hard," he tells him, his quiet whisper being the only thing they could hear. "You're fine as you are."  
  
Ikami wordlessly nods his head. That ugly feeling in his heart might not leave him so easily, but for this moment, he'll believe in Itaru and his words.


	7. For ScarletGamerArtist (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort | Third Person POV

Scourge's breaths come out in deep and uneven pants, blood soaked onto his fur. The bodies of his recent kills litters the ground around him. How unfortunate for them to have been found by the assassin when he was in a bad mood.  
  
Scourge's ears perk up at the sound of leaves crunching from behind him, and he turns. His eyes widen in, ironically, fear, when he sees who the witness to his atrocious act is. Tao stares at him in stunned silent. Although the night forest is dark, the moonlight illuminates what Scourge had done, almost mockingly like that of a spotlight.  
  
"...So you saw," Scourge breathes out. He sounds defeated and dejected, and perhaps a bit of shame can be found in his voice. It seems like he had not wanted Tao to find him like this. In this horrible state.  
  
Tao nods his head, not uttering a word. A moment of silence passes between the two before he decides to break it. "I'm sorry."  
  
Scourge's expression shifts to one of confusion. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner," he clarifies, and he heaves out a sigh. A part of him feels guilty and partly responsible for what has happened here for not being able to confront and comfort his lover sooner. He makes sure to lock his eyes with Scourge before he continues. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Tao carefully walks over the corpses lying on the ground and reaches out to comfortingly place his hand on Scourge's arm before sliding it down to gently hold his fingers. "Let's go home."


	8. For L0KI (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst | First Person POV

How many years has it been now? I've lost count so long ago, or perhaps it hasn't even been that long. Ever since _he_ disappeared, it felt as though time had stopped for me. It was difficult for me... trying to continue with my everyday life. Ever since Tundra disappeared, it felt like he took a part of me with him, and now...  
  
_Now he stands before me_, and for a moment, I believe him to be nothing more than an apparition. After all, I spent many days and nights searching for him, only to come up emptyhanded. So I can't believe him to be real. Even when I can hear the grass rustle underneath him as he approaches me. Even when his large frame shadows over me. Even when... he...  
  
Against my own wishes, I break down. Tundra nuzzles his face to mine, and_ I know it's real_. Even in my broken dreams and painful memories of what I had left of him, they could never give me that same and familiar sense of comfort and security.  
  
"You... You're alive..." It's all I could say at this moment. I can't even think straight anymore. I can't even look at him properly due to the overwhelming emotions in my chest.  
  
Tundra nods, an apologetic smile appearing on his features. "I wanted and needed to come back to you. I'm sorry for taking so long, but... _I'm home_."


	9. For Phantasmal (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Humour | Third Person POV

Blake's eyebrows quirk up, the corner of his lips twitching upwards into an amused smirk of sorts at the familiar face that shows up at his aisle at work. He straightens himself up as Zydre starts putting a few snacks and fairly sizable amount of energy drinks onto the conveyor belt to have the cashier ring up the products.  
  
"Hello," Blake greets the naga with an almost sing-song voice. "It's an absolute pleasure to see you again." A hint of a smile appears on Zydre's face. He doesn't really know how to respond, so Blake continues, pushing the conversation along. "You sure are buying a lot of energy drinks," he comments as he rings each item up at a much slower pace than usual. He doesn't want Zydre to leave just yet. "Don't you think it's unhealthy?"  
  
"I need them," Zydre responds with a sigh. His current work is being stubborn, and he needs to spend a lot of his time up at night looking over codes and trying to fix up bugs and syntax errors.  
  
"Work keeping you up?" Blake continues to prod as he tries to suppress his stupid grin for what he's about to say next.  
  
"Yeah," the naga exhales with a tired sigh as he rubs at his eyes.  
  
"If it were me, I can think of other ways to keep you up," Blake offers without a hint of shame, shooting Zydre a flirtatious wink before swithing over to his usual work demeanour, an innocent smile on his face. "And here's your total."


	10. For ParasolHyena (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort/ Fluff | Third Person POV

Hal lets out a satisfied hum, nodding her head in approval as she sets her ladle down before proceeding to get a bowl from the cupboards. She scoops up the soup she just made and pours it into the bowl. She sets it down onto a tray, alongside a spoon, a glass of water, and some medicine. She carefully balances all of the contents of the tray as she makes her way up to her sick girlfriend, trying to move as quickly as she can.  
  
Hal gingerly opens the door with her foot, quietly peeking inside to see how Ranger is currently faring. She seems to be asleep, so Hal slips inside the room without a sound and sets the tray down onto the bedside drawer. Although she would like to allow Ranger to continue sleeping, she needs to get some food into her system since it's been a while since she last ate.  
  
"Ranger..." Hal softly calls to her lover, gently placing a hand on her larger frame to try shaking her awake. Ranger groans in protest, bleary eyes fluttering open. "Sorry for waking you," the smaller female apologizes. "I made some chicken soup for you, so--"  
  
Hal's words are cut off, a heavy blush forming on her cheeks when Ranger pulls her into bed as well, wrapping her warm arms around her and cuddling her close. She mumbles a few incoherent sentences underneath her breath, and Hal sighs in defeat. She supposes this is fine for now.


	11. For writingrin (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff | Third Person POV

Tsukiko breathes out a quiet and content sigh as she gazes up at the clear and cloudless sky. A soft breeze blows through her hair and tickles her cheeks, pulling out a smile from her as she rests her back against a tree to take shelter from the sun's rays. She glances down where Ichiro is comfortably lying down while using her lap as a pillow.  
  
The young woman's features melt to one of fond tenderness, her fingers carefully brushing through the man's soft hair while being mindful of his ears. He hums in contentment, eyelids slowly falling shut as flower petals dance in the comfortable air around them. What a lovely day it is.


	12. For MICDROP (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance | Third Person POV

Brendan and Nicholas sit across from each other, the mundane chatter of the other patrons of the restaurant acting as nothing more than background noise. Nicholas picks at the salad in front of him for a moment, his demeanour a bit more relaxed than usual. His eyes flicker up from his food and towards Brendan.  
  
Brendan is seemingly engrossed in his burger as he doesn't notice his companion staring at him with a fond look in his eyes. After a while of simply admiring the man across from him, Nicholas decides to break the comfortable silence between them with a question. "How is it?"  
  
Brendan lowers his burger, pausing to swallow the portion in his mouth before answering. "It's good. I guess." He gives a casual shrug of his shoulder, but the gleam in his eyes suggests he enjoys it more than he lets on.  
  
Nicholas chuckles. "You have some ketchup on your face," he points out.  
  
"Oh, tha--"  
  
Brendan, who was just reaching for a napkin to use, freezes up when Nicholas reaches an arm out. He wipes at the stunned man's skin near the corner of his lips with his thumb. He retracts his hand and keeps his eyes locked with Brendan's as he brings his now dirtied thumb to his mouth and wraps his lips around it and makes a show of sucking the condiment off.  
  
"I always have to clean up after you, don't I?"


	13. For RadiantRaindragon (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort | First Person POV

The door opens with a soft click, and I step inside my apartment with a sigh escaping my lips. Rex follows behind me as he shuts the door, eyes equally tired as mine. I go through my usual routine after having come home and call out to my companion for the evening over my shoulder, "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
I head over to my room to change into something a bit more comfortable, opening up the lights one by one as I do so. When I return, Rex is sitting on the couch, reclained and relax. That's good. After everything he's been through, he deserves it.  
  
"Want some wine?" I suggest as I make my way to the kitchen to retrieve one for myself.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
I pick up two wine glasses as well as one of my best bottles. We can both use it. My footsteps pad on the floor, and Rex shifts over to the side to give me space to sit as well. I set the glasses down and pour ourselves a drink. Neither of us say anything for a while, simply allowing today's events wash over us.  
  
"What a day, huh?" I ask, and I'm surprised at how light and airy my voice is, but thankfully, Rex doesn't comment on it.  
  
"Yeah..." He pauses for a second, furrowing his brows as he stares at the drink in his hand. "...It doesn't get any better than this, does it?"  
  
Rex is younger than me, so a part of me feels like it's my responsibility to look after him. I don't answer straight away, wanting to take my time in considering my response. My eyes fall shut as I recall the first time I had hurt someone when I was initially turned. When I remember today's work, the unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach is still the same. "No, it doesn't."  
  
Rex hums in acknowledgement, distracted. That evening, we lose ourselves in heartfelt conversations over good wine, a much needed break from everything else. Tomorrow will be another day, but for now, we'll accept this respite.


	14. For Hanae (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family/ Angst | Third Person POV

Lux stands at the doorway of his home, all packed and ready to leave. There's a sadness lingering behind his eyes, but he continues to look forward, determination set in his squared shoulders. His parents stand before him, neither one saying anything. There's so much to say, where do they even start?  
  
Lux's eyes land upon the figure of his younger sister who stands a bit more off to the side, her hands desperately clutching onto her shirt as she trembles and quakes. She doesn't want to accept this situation, and the girl wipes at her tears. Lux approaches her, kneeling down to her level as he gently places a hand atop her head.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" She asks through her tears.  
  
"You already know the answer." He speaks fondly and softly as he strokes her hair in an attempt to comfort and reassure her.  
  
"You promise you'll come back safe?"  
  
Lux firmly nods his head. "I promise." It's not just a promise to her, but to himself as well.  
  
His sister presses her lips into a tight line before turning on her heel, leaving Lux behind to watch after her in confusion. He straightens himself back up and decides to give his farewell to his parents as well. Both his father and mother take turns wrapping him into a tight embrace which he returns in kind.  
  
The sound of running footsteps momentarily breaks apart their teary goodbye. Lux peers down at his sister who holds out her most beloved teddy bear. "I'm giving this to you," she says with a strong voice.  
  
"But this is..."  
  
"Take it," she insists as she starts to tear up once more, her voice cracking. "And promise me you'll give it back to me."  
  
Lux's eyes widen by a fraction, and his vision becomes blurry as he tries to blink away his tears. He nods, accepting the precious stuffed animal. "I promise. I'll definitely return it to you."


	15. For flockwork (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff | Third Person POV

Alois excitedly takes Jack by the hand, chattering in an animated manner as he leads him to a nearby cliff that he's heard has a great view. Jack merely follows in silence, but the air around him is relaxed, and the ghost of a smile on his face suggests that he's enjoying this little trip just as much as the other.  
  
"I think this is it," Alois says as they reach the edge of the cliff, an awed sigh of admiration leaving his lips at the view that fills his eyes.  
  
Alois hasn't let go of Jack's hand yet, but he doesn't particularly mind. He directs his attention over to the setting sun beyond the horizon and finds a sense of beauty in it, but when his gaze returns to his lover's face, he finds the beauty of the view to pale in comparison. Jack subtly squeezes the other's hand, and he unconsciously squeezes back in return.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Alois asks as he tears his gaze away and turn to Jack. His breath hitches at the look he's giving him full of complete awe and admiration, and Jack doesn't seem embarrassed to have been caught staring. Alois ducks his head, warmth rising to his cheeks. His question goes unanswered, but it really isn't necessary as he can easily tell what Jack is thinking, and it makes his heart skip a beat.


	16. For Miner5431 (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff | Third Person POV

A whine of protest leaves Link's lips as he's roused from his sleep. He turns to his side, mumbling incoherent words as fingers run through his hair in a gentle rhythm. A soft chuckle reaches his ears, and he finally blinks his eyes open. In his blurry vision, his lover-now-fiancé smiles at him with such a soft and tender look.  
  
Link groans, nuzzling closer to the man's chest. "What time is it...?" He asks, his words coming out in a slow drawl from the lingering sleep.  
  
"It's almost the afternoon," Grey answers in a low whisper. Link had just woken up, after all. He doesn't want to disturb that adorably dazed look on the shifter's face. "We should be getting up now."  
  
Link exhales a sigh, curling up to Grey as he tangles their legs together underneath the sheets. He takes a deep breath in, humming in satisfaction at the familiar and comforting scent. "Don't wanna..." he complains, his voice muffled against Grey's shirt.  
  
"We still have lots of things to do for the wedding preparation," Grey points out, but he can't bring himself to sound strongly about it when his fiancé is acting like this.  
  
"I wanna stay like this for a bit longer." Link tilts his head back to look up at Grey with the best puppy dog eyes he can muster.  
  
The man sighs in fond defeat, planting his lips on the top of Link's head, the shifter practically mewling in joy at the show of affection. "Fine. Just for a bit longer..."


	17. For ZeroDestinies (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship | Third Person POV

Two pairs of footsteps crunch along the leaves and branches of the dense wood. There's a silence between both Morgan and Kinsei, but it is neither awkward or comfortable. It's just simple silence. Kinsei spares a glance towards his wordless companion, her eyes focused on the path in front of them, as if she's simply focused on the task at hand in reuniting with the other members of their team.  
  
Eventually, Kinsei breaks the silence with a random question. He asks about her, seeing as he doesn't seem to know much about her, and there's nothing else to talk about. Morgan doesn't answer straight away, merely glancing towards him for a brief second as she considers on her response. To Kinsei's surprise, she provides one, and she tacks on her own question about him at the end.  
  
The two go back and forth with questions and answers of each other, passing the time while getting to know their team mate. Eventually, they enter the topic of the future at hand and what lies in store for them. There's a short lull in their conversation as the atmosphere grows a bit more heavy, but Kinsei waves it away with a reassurance towards the woman, promising to keep her safe alongside everybody else.  
  
Morgan's eyes widen by a fraction from his words, and she nods her head as the corners of her lips curl into a very small but nevertheless appreciative smile.


	18. For CharonDusk (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/ Comfort | Third Person POV

The moonlight seeps into the room, acting as the only source of light as Lorcan and Sheridan sit across from each other in silence. Sheridan's gaze flickers from the folded hands on his lap up towards his friend's face. Lorcan still looks rather pale and troubled, but his breathing has calmed down as opposed to before.  
  
"Are you alright now?" The Prince asks with a voice tinged with concern.  
  
Lorcan swallows to relieve the dryness of his throat and wordlessly nods. The glass of water in his hands tremble ever so slightly, and he brings it up to his lips to take a sip. "I'm fine," he finally answers. His eyes become downcast for a moment. "Sorry for troubling you like this," he mutters underneath his breath, almost like he's ashamed of showing such a weak and childish side of him.  
  
"It's no trouble at all," Sheridan assures him, his demeanour much more calm than usual. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
Lorcan closes his eyes, and remnants of his nightmare--a memory of the past--flash before him. He exhales a shaky breath. If it weren't for Sheridan's interference at the time... No, it isn't best to dwell on those things. He was fine now, thanks to the support of his friend, and that's all that mattered.


	19. For BrnctKhei (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama | Third Person POV

Ake's breaths come out in calm and controlled exhales, eyes sharp and focused at the matter in hand. She keeps her ears open and attentive towards her surroundings. It'd be a hassle if she were caught now, the weight of her fitted collar acting as a reminder of the gravity of her situation. There might not be another chance like this, so she has no choice but to take advantage of it. She tightly holds onto the hope in her chest of one day finally being free from this place.  
  
Her footsteps are light, barely making a sound as she makes her way around the area. She doesn't leave anything unchecked, making sure to make a mental note of anything and everything can be of use to her and her escape later. Her heart thumps wildly against her chest, a sense of excitement and anxiousness filling her at the possibilities that lie ahead.  
  
A sharp sound pulls Ake out of her thoughts, and she tenses up to be on guard. When nothing happens, she allows her shoulders to relax by a fraction, breathing out a small sigh of relief. She shakes her head, mentally berating herself for getting distracted for a moment and proceeds to silently psych herself up, moving along her way.  
  
Freedom isn't an impossibility. As long as she's willing to put in the effort and accept the potential risks, she'll be able to grasp it with her own hands.


	20. For Mezzaluna (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance | First Person POV

The sun is warm against my back, and the scent of the lush and well-maintained forest fills my nose. It's a nice day out, I will admit, so I suppose spending some time strolling around the sanctuary isn't so bad. ...Well, although I say "strolling", Autumn is... Haaa... being herself as per usual, though I don't suppose it's a bad thing. Although her energetic and cheerful behaviour can get annoying at times, it's not like I dislike it entirely.  
  
As Autumn leaps and bounds and runs all around, her laughter ringing in the air, I can't bring myself to take my eyes off of her. It's strange, now that I think about it. I can't seem to stop staring at her these days. Maybe I'm just being overprotective, but it doesn't feel like I'm watching her to monitor her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. It's more like... I watch her simply because I want to. Like I'm drawn to her.  
  
I don't quite understand it myself. When I'm with her, I find myself feeling at ease. There's something about her that makes my chest feel all fluttery. It's a strange and foreign sensation, but it isn't unwelcome. If anything, its warmth it gives me is rather pleasant. I wonder... what would you call this feeling?


	21. For SoulLugia11 (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff | Third Person POV

Both Seth and Vasilis are sitting side-by-side on the couch of the beach house, appreciating the small moment of peace. Music plays in the background, keeping silence at bay, but even if there was any, it wouldn't be uncomfortable or anything like that between the two. The music then changes to one more slow and romantic, and the atmosphere in the room changes.  
  
Vasilis stands from his seat, moving to stand in front of Seth and hold his hands out for him to take. A bright and beaming smile is painted on his face. "Dance with me," he offers.  
  
Seth hesitates, voicing out his anxious concerns. "I don't know about that, Vas..."  
  
Vasilis' expression doesn't falter, offering words of reassurance as he takes Seth's hands and gently pulls him up from the couch, his laughter ringing in the other's ear as he guides his arms to loosely hang around his neck before proceeding to place his own hands on Seth's hips. It starts off slow and sweet, the both of them swaying to the gentle music in the air. Vasilis takes the lead and guides Seth as he becomes more comfortable and gains more confidence. They melt in each other's warm hands, both time and the world long forgotten.


	22. For CROWSTELLATION (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff/ Friendship | Third Person POV

The night sky is clear of clouds tonight, showcasing the brilliant display of bright stars hanging above Bernard and Kyle. The snow underneath them, albeit a bit cold, is comforting and perfect to lie down on and simply stare at the twinkling lights. The air between them is soft and relaxed, and Bernard raises his arm to point to a certain collection of stars.  
  
"That one's Aquila," he teaches Kyle. Even without turning his head to look, the medic can see the smile on the other's face, simply by the tone of his voice. It makes his lips curl upwards as well, and he offers a low but warm hum of acknowledgement.  
  
Bernard then moves on to the next constellation he knows and so on and so forth. Kyle points to one particular arrangement of stars that piqued his interest. He's seen it before, but he doesn't know the name of it. "What's that one called?"  
  
Bernard leans over, squinting at the pointed out constellation. It looks familiar to him, but he gives a small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know." He offers a name, but he isn't certain if it's correct, but Kyle doesn't seem to mind. Eventually, the two fall into a casual game of sorts, trying to guess which constellations were what, time flying by them with ease.  
  
One of the two--they really don't know who--reaches out their hand to the side, seeking the other's warmth. Their smiles stay present on their faces, their laughter ringing in the air.


	23. For Chiasen (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama/ Angst | Third Person POV

The tension in the country is high, nobody able to deny that they were on the cusp of an upcoming war. Matsu and Tsuji find a moment to themselves, away from all the anxious jittering of the citizens, retreating into a secluded meadow. They sit on the ground, leaning against each other's side.  
  
"It's most likely that I'll have to go out and fight," Matsu breaks the silence between them, finally voicing out the concern that had been in the back of their minds for so long.  
  
Tsuji hums quietly in acknowledgement, though her tone carries a hint of sadness. "It'll be okay," she says, though she isn't sure who she's reassuring at this point.  
  
"I promise I'll come back." Matsu reaches out to grasp Tsuji's hand.  
  
Tsuji in turn bites at her lower lip, her eyelids falling shut to utter a silent prayer to whatever divine being is out there to keep Matsu safe. She squeezes her hand, afraid to let go. She doesn't want her to go, but she has no choice but to accept the situation as it is. "...You better."


	24. For TheVoidCalls (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff | Third Person POV

It's been a long time since Kai and Boi managed to find time for themselves together. Life's circumstances often got in the way, and their conflicting schedules didn't allow them much time to meet up. Thankfully, however, things have finally started to calm down for the both of them, and they were quick to take the opportunity to spend some much needed time together.  
  
Kai is quiet as Boi hugs their arm arm, nuzzling closer to then. Kai doesn't seem to mind this kind of behaviour coming from the shadow demon, realizing that they've missed this proximity and comfort. The couple basks in each's simple company, an easygoing silence filling the air between them.  
  
Kai breathes out a sigh, leaning their head against Boi's. Even though they aren't necessarily doing anything asides from lounging around, they both find enjoyment in this small bubble of time they have, simply because they're together.


	25. For RadiantRaindragon (TH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship | Third Person POV

William doesn't know what expression to make as he watches a group of frightened teenagers flee the scene, screaming at the top of their lungs. He watches their retreating figures, and a joyous laugh rings out from behind him. He turns around to find Spike standing there, doubled over in laughter at another prank well done.  
  
It was out of pure curiosity that William decided to accompany Spike to a large abandoned building and check the place out. They were passing the time with idle conversation while checking anything out that piqued their interest, and it just so happened that a group of teenagers decided to take a test of courage at the same time as them. Spike was quick to jump on the opportunity to play a few tricks on them as William lingered behind, watching the scenes play out.  
  
Once he's recovered, the poltergeist slings an arm around his friend's shoulder, hoping to convince him to join in on his tricks. "You should do it too!"  
  
Although William wants to refuse out of sympathy for the terrified souls, he simply can't bring himself to do so when Spike is clearly having lots of fun and wants to share it with him. He sighs in defeat, accepting the offer with a small smile. He truly doesn't know how he managed to find a friend like Spike.


End file.
